Lukisan Kematian
by Rain Dream Tower
Summary: "Untuk sementara tutup dulu galerimu untuk beberapa hari. Kita harus membongkar lantai ini. Kemungkinan semua korban ada di bawah sini." Bad summary. My first fic. RnR?


Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku. Barusan Megurine Luka meneleponmu…" Meiko menyentuh bahu Miku, membuat gadis berambut teal ini menoleh.<p>

"Ha? Megurine Luka pemilik _Megurine Gallery_ itu?" tanya Miku. Meiko mengangguk. "Untuk apa dia meneleponku?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti katanya ia butuh bantuanmu…" Meiko pergi meninggalkan Miku sendiri. "Dia menyuruhmu datang ke galerinya besok pagi jam 10. Selamat mendapat tugas baru, Hatsune Miku." Meiko tersenyum sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi…" keluh Miku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Megurine Gallery 10:00 AM<strong>_

Miku celingukan. Berusaha mencari sosok wanita pemilik galeri ini. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya di antara lautan manusia ini?

'_Duh… kalau banyak sekali orang di sini bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya…' _keluh Miku dalam hati. Ia masih celingukan sana-sini.

"Kau Hatsune Miku, kan?"

Miku menoleh ke belakang. Menemukaan sesosok wanita berambut pink panjang. Ia tahu itu siapa. Itu Megurine Luka.

"Ah, Megurine-san… senang bertemu denganmu." Miku membungkuk. Begitu juga dengan Luka. "Kudengar Megurine-san butuh bantuanku… ada apa?".

"Begini, aku memang butuh bantuanmu. Sebelum itu, izinkan aku untuk menemanimu berkeliling galeri ini…" ajak Luka. Miku tak bisa menolak.

"Megurine-san… apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah. Ayahku sedang tugas di Paris." jawab Luka.

"Ibumu?"

Langkah Luka terhenti. Begitu juga Miku yang menatap wanita itu keheranan.

"Megurine-san…?"

"_She's dead… a long time ago."_

"A-ah… g-gomen…" Miku berasa bersalah.

"Tak apa." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di salah satu lukisan.

"Di sini masalahnya, Hatsune-san."

"Hah? Di sini?" Miku celingak-celinguk.

"Maksudku lukisannya…" Luka berusaha menahan tawa. Wajah Miku memerah menahan malu.

'_Aduh! Bodohnya aku ini!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. "Nah. Memang ada apa dengan lukisan ini? Tampak biasa-biasa saja." ujar Miku sambil melihat-lihat lukisan pohon-pohon kering di depannya.

"Memang… tapi. Ini lukisan paling mahal di galeri ini."

"Hah? Hanya lukisan pohon-pohon kering seperti ini kenapa bisa dihargai sampai semahal ini?" Miku menganga lebar. Menatap lukisan yang hanya pohon-pohon kering di hadapannya. "J-jangan bercanda… ini aneh." Miku hendak menyentuh lukisan itu…

"Jangan sentuh, Hatsune-san…" Luka segera menghentikannya. Membuat Miku terkejut dan menoleh pada wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Miku keheranan.

"Pokoknya jangan sentuh," Luka menyilangkan tangannya. "Menurutmu, lukisan ini aneh tidak?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja aneh. Hanya pohon-pohon kering seperti ini harganya semahal ini?" Miku menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Megurine-san?".

"Lukisan ini menurutku… sangat aneh."

"Hah?"

"Perhatikan kembali lukisan itu, Hatsune-san. Perhatikan kembali. Perhatikan dengan seksama…" Miku merasa heran dengan perkataan Luka tadi. Ia memutar kepalanya, menghadap kembali ke arah lukisan tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

Ia memperhatikan langit mendungnya. Kosong. Rumput-rumput keringnya. Kosong. Dari pohon kering pertama sampai yang paling ujung, begitu sampai ke pohon yang paling ujung…

Matanya melebar.

"S-seorang perempuan?" tanya Miku tak percaya. Tak begitu jelas, namun tampak seorang perempuan rambutnya berwarna hitam, panjang sampai betisnya, dan membawa pedang berdarah.

"Karena itu aku memintamu ke sini, Hatsune-san." Luka menghela napasnya. Kemudian menawar pada Miku untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" tanya Miku di tengah-tengah perjalanan ke luar galeri Luka.

"Kaito, kekasihku, juga seluruh keluargaku, mati setelah ia menyentuh lukisan itu." Miku terdiam, dan memasuki mobil. "Dan… aku berani sumpah, sebelum Kaito mati bercak darah di pedang itu tidak ada. Juga… mayat mereka tidak ditemukan."

"Jangan bercanda, Megurine-san." Miku menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku bersumpah." ucap Luka tegas. "Kau melihat ada berapa pohon di sana?"

"Kalau tidak salah… tujuh." jawab Miku.

"Kau tidak melihat ada sesuatu di pohon-pohon itu?" Luka bertanya lagi. Miku berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah… dari pohon pertama sampai kelima ada ukiran huruf di sana." jawab Miku lagi.

"Huruf apa saja?"

"Pohon pertama, huruf K. Pohon kedua, huruf L. Pohon ketiga, juga huruf L. Pohon keempat, huruf I. dan pohon kelima, huruf N." jawab Miku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Korban pertama, kekasihku, Kaito. Korban kedua, kakakku, Luki. Korban ketiga, ibuku, Lily. Korban keempat, adikku, Iroha. Dan korban kelima, sepupuku, Neru." Luka tertunduk. "Mungkin korban selanjutnya aku dan ayahku."

"Megurine-san… mungkin ada orang dalam yang terlibat di sini." Miku memegang kedua bahu Luka, berniat untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin… aku akan tanya pada Kagamine Len. Mungkin ia tau soal kejadian ini." ucap Luka. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di rumah Miku.

"Kagamine Len? Siapa itu?" tanya Miku sebelum keluar mobil.

"Dia pembuat lukisan itu. Juga sepupuku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu besok. Datang ke galeriku jam 9 pagi besok. Sampai jumpa, Hatsune-san."

"Sampai jumpa."

Mobil Luka melaju cepat, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terdiam di depan rumahnya.

"Kagamine Len… apa mungkin… dia pelakunya?"

'Ah! Hentikan pikiran anehmu itu, Miku! Mana mungkin sepupu Megurine Luka itu membunuh orang-orang yang termasuk keluarganya itu!' batin Miku. Ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya sambil terus berkata 'Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin'

Tapi… siapa yang tahu?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Megurine Gallery 09:00 AM<strong>_

"Len, apa kau tahu soal pembunuhan lewat lukisanmu ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Len."

"Halo, Luka. Apa aku pernah membohongimu?"

"Entahlah…"

"Megurine-san!"

Luka yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang pun menoleh ke pintu galeri, dan menemukan Miku yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Miku yang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak terlambat, Hatsune-san. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini sepupuku, Kagamine Len. Len, ini temanku Hatsune Miku." Luka memperkenalkan Len dan Miku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kagamine-san."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Bagaimana, Hatsune-san? Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Luka. Miku tampak berpikir dan menuju lukisan tersebut.

"5 korban…" Miku bergumam sendiri. Memperhatikan pohon pertama sampai pohon ketujuh. Dan memperhatikan perempuan misterius itu. Ia melirik ke bawah. Ada angka 7 di situ. Miku menoleh ke kiri. Ada sederetan lukisan yang di bawahnya terdapat angka 1-6. Miku pun berlari menuju lukisan paling pertama. Angka 1 di bawahnya.

Lukisan kedua. Dengan angka 2 di bawahnya.

Lukisan ketiga. Dengan angka 3 di bawahnya.

Lukisan keempat. Dengan angka 4 di bawahnya.

Lukisan kelima. Dengan angka 5 di bawahnya.

Lukisan keenam. Dengan angka 6 di bawahnya.

Miku pun kembali ke lukisan ke 5. Ia memperhatikan lukisan Len itu bergantian dengan angka di bawahnya itu.

"Megurine-san…" panggil Miku.

"Ya?"

"Untuk sementara tutup dulu galerimu untuk beberapa hari. Kita harus membongkar lantai ini. Kemungkinan semua korban ada di bawah sini." Luka tersentak mendengarnya. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Penelitian Hatsune Miku itu selalu benar.

~TBC~


End file.
